Dynomutt, Dog Wonder: The Prehistoric Peril
by Generation X-er
Summary: A sequal to Nightw's story about Magical Cats ands Robotic Dogs


 Once, long ago in the age of Mightor, some tribal wizards created, for some unknown purpose the fabled Beast Stone. This Rock gave its possessor the power to control animals and make it do their bidding. Once 'Lil Rok and Ork stumbled upon the rock, which gave 'Lil Rok power over a raging ceratorsaur. But the stone also had other properties that lay dormant until discovered in the mid-seventies, and placed in Big City museum…..

                      Dynomutt: Dog Wonder 

                                               The Pre-historic Panic 

     Big City….a thriving metropolis center of commerce and  industry for the HB toon world. But it is also the home of many master criminals. Such as one Xavier Stonewall…..former anthropological scientist, and perpetuator of the second Piltdown Hoax…..now better known as the master criminal _Lowbrow!_

   In the depths of Big City's criminal underworld, we find the Lair of Lowbrow, the sinister stone-age felon. The former anthropologist had been released on parole after his recent attempt to rob the Big City Mint. But now the primitive master mind was at work on a new even grander scheme. 

   Lowbrow rested his imposing, six-foot frame. In a stone chair, pouring over the morning paper. Then he lowered it and a smile formed on his anthropoid features. Three of his goons had entered this, the main chamber of his cave-like lair. Like Lowbrow himself, his goons also displayed the affects of the serum that had accidentally transformed Xavier Stonewall, into a hulking neandrethaloid. Only the serum's affects had been less extreme in the case of the goons. Their features were only slightly primitive, and they stood a foot shorter than Lowbrow himself. 

   "What now, Lowbrow?" asked the head of the goons. 

    "I've got it." Said Lowbrow. "The perfect plan to make I, Lowbrow, the boss of Big City—and get my revenge on my former colleagues—all those scientists who made a mockery of me when they exposed Piltdown II."

     "Sounds great, boss. But what is it?"

     "Haven't you read the paper? Today the famous beast-stone is unveiled at Big City museum."

    "Right, boss. That thing's sure to be worth a mountain of loot."

     "It'll be worth far more than that to me, fools. On the news last night they explained all about the beast stone. It was unearthed somewhere in South America—a forget where. But do you know why they all it the beast stone?"

   "Why boss?" 

   "Because after studying the picture glyphs on the underside of the Rock, the archeologist who discovered it concluded that it had some kind of power over animals. And—get this—he reported that it had some kind of hypnotic affect on his dog."

    "So you think we can control animals with it—like the Beast Lady?"

   "Precisely, you loyal baboon. But there's even more interesting properties within the beast stone now that it is unearthed. They also said that the stone may have the power to rejuvenate fossilized tissue."

    "Re-what?"

    Lowbrow scowled. "It seems to have the power to bring fossils back to life. It appears that one of the scientists left a fossilized trilobite on the table in a dish of water, in order to loosen up the shale. The scientist left the room, and when he returned, the trilobite was alive and swimming around."

     "No kidding, boss?"

    "They think maybe the stone didn't have this power to begin with. But whatever magic the sorcerers who made it are still in it, and that residual magic had this affect _after _the stone was unearthed."

    "Great. So when do we get started?"

    But Lowbrow had returned to his paper. He was now pouring over another article. This one read "Criminal Sorceress Angelique LeSleeke Apprehended." 

     "Hmmmmmm.": murmured Lowbrow. I think I know a way to steal that Beast Stone without any trouble at all. But first—get me those books we stole!" 

    The goons quickly left and returned bearing armloads of books stolen from Big City Public Library. He began riffling through them, discarding any that had no pictures. At last he settled on a picture of stampeding zebras and wildebeests in a book on African Wildlife. "Got it!" he snarled triumphantly. 

     Meanwhile, Angelique LeSleeke, slouched uncomfortably in her jail cell. The bars that held her were made of magically reinforced steal. No charm or spell she could weave was able to free her. Knowing that this woman had magical powers, guards would escort her anywhere she went. Even when Angelique was working in the prison laundry matt—a task Angelique found humiliating almost beyond endurance—those annoying guards were there, touting their special batons, which specially designed to work against her magic. The guards made certain she didn't escape, but since they're eyes weren't on her all the time, it wasn't quite the case that Angelique couldn't work any of her magic at all. Once, when the guards were chatting about local politics, she had cast a quick spell on a female co-worker who annoyed her, causing all the woman's hair to fall out a day at a time. She also was able to cast a very minor one on one of the two guards—one that would cause him to forget his paycheck before getting off work each week. These incantations were minor, and no one suspected it was really her. 

     But she longed to have her revenge on Dynomutt Dog Wonder, who put her here, and her traitorous former accomplish, who had fallen for him.

    It was an ordinary day in Prison for Angelique, who even at this moment longed for far better grander surroundings for herself. But then a terrible rumbling sound filled the cell, and shook the whole prison to the depths of its walls. 

    "What the hecks going on?" one of the guards asked. They were no longer concerned with Angelique or the possibility of her escaping . 

   "I don't know, Charlie, It sounds like—"

    There was a terrible crash, as the back wall of  Angelique's cell exploded in and shower of plaster and masonry. Angelique gave a womanly scream—though she hated herslf for doing so—and jumped back, covering her face with her arms. 

    The shaken guards looked fearfully toward the back of the cell—and were astonished to see a full-grown bull elephant framed in the makeshift doorway. They gasped and ran away to fetch the warden—there was nothing they could do against this. 

      Angelique got shakily to her feet to stare unbelievably at the towering pachyderm who stood swaying in her cell. The beast raised his trunk and trumpeted, shaking the very foundations of Big City Correctional Center.  

   And perched behind the elephant's domed skull, like some ancient Mammoth rider, was none other than Lowbrow himself. "Angelique Lesleek?"

    "Yes, that is my name." Angelique answered curtly, as she recovered her composure. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" she demanded. 

    "My name is Dr. Xavier Stonewall. But you may call me Lowbrow. Come with me" 

    Angelique raised one eyebrow. "Why should I call you anything? And what makes you think I'll come with you?" 

    "Think about it. Staying in that prison cell will never get you the revenge you crave"

    "What do you know about me or my revenge?" 

     "I know more about you than you know. And both of us have a score to settle with that so-called Dog Wonder."

   Angelique realized that she really didn't have much choice. She had her own schemes for escape and revenge already cooking. But here was a chance to escape, and she didn't know when there would be another one. And even though she didn't care about teaming up with anyone else—particularly this slope-browed, prognathus-jawed creep—it seemed like her best bet at the moment.

     A day later at the posh mansion estate of Radley Crowne, Radley, Dynomutt and Dominique LeSleeke, Angelique LeSleeke's former partner-in-crime were having an elegant dinner. 

   At least, the dinner was supposed to be elegant. Dynomutt was eating form a silver bowl filled with mixed nuts—they were literally mixed nuts with a few bolts and screws thrown in—and crunching them loudly. He was dressed in a black suit and tuxedo, with a startling red bow-tie at his neck. 

    Dominique wore only her gold, diamond studded collar. The feline's snow-white fur was elegant enough without any added embroideries. She had been served the finest caviar with a side dish of broiled mice. She sighed slightly, thinking Dynomutt's table manners were rather crude, although she liked him all the same. And thus, she decided to concentrate on his admirable points. 

     "You certainly were heroic the other day." Dominique told him. "Fighting the Injustice League and all."

    "Shucks, Dominique." Answered Dynomutt. "It was the Super-Globe Trotters, the Three Robotic Stooges, Drak Pack, Bird Man, and Lt. Mumbly, not to mention good'ol BF that were heroic. I only helped." 

     "But it was you ended up destroying the Zombie Ray."

   "That was kind of an accident…" Dynomutt flushed.

    "But you were really brave."

   "Well, yeah, I know." admitted Dynomutt. 

     "I really wish I could have done more to help. I ought to have really. You know, to make up for my life of crime." 

    "You did provide us with a needed distraction." Radley pointed out. "With out that force field of yours…"

    "Yes," agreed Dominique. "but my powers are somewhat less than when my my mistress was around."

    "I believe that perhaps your powers may still be growing." Said Radley "I was doing research on those artifacts you and Angelique unearthed, and—"

      But he was interrupted as the butler entered. "Here is your evening paper sir." 

    Radley took it , and was astonished as he read the headlines. They ran:

                      INTERNATIONAL SYPER MODEL AND CRIMINAL MASTERMIND  
ANGELIQUE LESLEEKE ESCVAPES BIG CITY CORRECTIONAL FACILITY

    He read the article quickly then said," Dynomutt, Dominique, take a look at this…"

   He tossed the paper into the center of the table. Dominique read the headlines, and gave a sharp hiss at the thought of her former partner in crime escaping. Dynomutt bionically extended his neck over the paper. Both of them read the article.  

     'Whoa!" Dynomutt exclaimed. "Looks like we'll be seeing Angelique LeSleeke sooner than we thought, B.F."

    "Indeed it does."

     "What do ya make of it, B.F.?"

     "Hmmmmm." Thought Radley. "Someone lets the animals loose from Big City zoo. Then they start a fire, causing them to charge toward Big City Correctional center, and smash through its walls."

    "Well, it must be Beast Lady again." Dynomutt suggested. 

     "I don't think so. Setting a brush fire….causing the beasts to panic….it sounds like something primitive men would do. They often used fire to drive animals over the side of a cliff. And who do we know who would do something like that?"

     "Lowbrow…." Said Dominique. "But you said he was in jail."

    "He's out on parole." Said Radley. "And it appears he's violating it." 

    "But I can't really see Angelique teaming up with anybody.."

    "But it was her cell they smashed into, and she's missing. It does not sound like coincidence. Someone drove the animals toward the jail, and knew just where to attack."

     "Hey, check this out, B. F.!" said Dynomutt. "There's a subheading here it says the Museum was robbed last night! And look at this some kind of magic rock was stolen. "the Beast-Stone" it says."

     "Hmmmm. A _prehistoric_ beast rock by any chance?" 

   "Yep."

    "Then I think we've got our man."

    "That's not all, B.F. There's more. Looks like one of them robotic spider-bats stole that rock thing…"

    Dominique leaped upon the table, causing both Radley crowne and Dynomutt to jump. She arched her back, all her glossy-white hairs going stiff with rage. She hissed and spat, and her robins-egg blue eyes glisten like blue sapphires with rage. "_Rrrowl!_ It _was_ her! It was Angelique! She's in on it!"

     "Yup, I guess it does look that way, Dominique." Said Dynomutt.

     Just then, the Falcon signal flashed. Radley picked up the receiver. 

     "Blue falcon? This is Mayor Gaunt speaking."

     "What's up, Mayor?"

     "You've got to get downtown on Central Avenue right away. We have a situation. No time to explain—I'm not sure I could! But you're needed! Immediantly!"

    "We'll be right there, mayor." 

    "Think it's related to the robbery, B.F." Dynomutt asked.

    "I have a hunch…but we'll find out."

    "I do." Said Dominique "And it's more than a hunch." 

     As the Falcon car sped through Big City with Blue Falcon Dynomutt and Dominique in tow, stadisconcerting sights came to their eyes. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But as they approached the downtown, they noticed that the traffic was snarled up on fifth and eighth avenues. 

   "Something's definitely going on around here, Dyonomutt." 

  "Yu got that right, B.F., 'ol buddy."

   It was no ordinary jam. The traffic appeared backed up for at least a mile, and as they came closer to Central, there were numerous barricades. But some of them appeared to be broken through. There was a detached fire hydrant, and water was showering up in an incredible spume. Dominique quickly took cover beneath the seat as they zoomed passed, fearful of getting any of her silky fur wet. 

    There were traffic cops everywhere, fighting to keep the honking, blaring traffic under control. And when they got to fifth, some of the buildings appear smashed up, and there were what looked like vastly footprints in the sidewalk, and in the street.

   Was some titanic monster on the loose? One of Angelique's sorcerous creations? Or something far worse?  Then they noticed something else. 

    It was looking like the "far worse" scenario was the correct one. 

    Vines which hadn't been there before had snaked up the sides of some of the buildings, and trees had sprouted along the side of the street—and even some in the street.

   "Gosh, B.F." said Dynomutt, "looks to me like Beast Lady must be our culprit after all. Like the time she let the animals out of the zoo, and  turned Big City into a jungle."

    "I'm not so sure, Dynomutt." Take another look at those trees."

    Dynomutt looked and Dominique slid out from under the seat to peer over the side of the Falcon Car. 

   They weren't ordinary trees. They looked more like ancient tree-ferns and cycads—plants that had virtually vanished from the face of the earth millions of years ago. And even as they watched, an even more amazing thing happened. 

   More of the arboraceous ferems shoved their way up through the cement telescoping toward the sky, their spacious fronds unfurling like gigantic blossoms.  

     "Golly, B. F.! Do you see that ?"

      Big City was becoming a jungle all around them. 

    "And look at that up ahead!" said Blue falcon. 

    Directly in front of them, at the far end of the concrete canyon, they could see what most certainly was an active volcano beginning to form. Already it was causing the ground beneath to rumble as lava churned beneath Big City, as it sent up red-hot geysers of lava. 

      They noticed a crowd of people on Columbia street, and they turned down it. They were greeted by dozens of flashing police lights. The crowd was led by Mayor Gaunt, who was speaking through a hand-held loudspeaker. When he saw the Falcon car settle to the ground, he turned to face the Daring Duo. 

    "Blue Falcon!" said the mayor as B.F. Dynomutt and Dominique LeSleeke got out of the car. "Thank goodness you're here. We have quite a situation on our hands."

   "So we've noticed. Is there any clue as to who's behind this mayhem?"

    "We have no real leads so far. Well, except for Angelique LsSleeke, of course. She's the only villain we know of that escaped from jail when the animals stampeded into it yesterday. And it was one of her robot-beasts that stole the beast-stone from the museum. But we don't see how that could have been connected with this. We expected her to leave town…or maybe give us some kind of ransom demand."

     "You may not be aware of this." Said Dominique. "But the Beast-Stone has magical properties, like the artifacts that gave Angelique and me our powers. And not all of them have to do with animals."

    Mayor Gaunt looked curiously at the white talking Persian Cat, then at Blue Falcon. "Are you sure you trust her?"

    "Well…."said Blue Falcon.

     "I trust her!" exclaimed Dynomutt. "Ain't that enough?"

    Somehow that didn't appear to solve the mayor's apprehension. But just then, the phone in a nearby phone booth rang. The mayor answered. "Mayor Gaunt here."

     Dynomutt, Blue falcon, and Dominique listened as the mayor said, "Oh? Where? Is that right?"

    At last he hung up. "Well, at last we know for sure who's behind this." The mayor said to Blue Falcon. 

    "And is it—"

   "It's Lowbrow. He says he wants six million in cash, and he'll turn Big City back the way it was."

     "So Lowbrow _is_ behind this,. We had him figured. But why?"

    "Well, the way I figure, it could be he made like this because he likes it. I'm not sure he'd turn Big City back, even if we pay his ransom."

    "But how's he doing it?"

     "I already told you guys." Said Dominique. "He has the Beast-Stone that Angelique stole from the museum."

     "And _that_ can only mean—"

    "Right!" said Dynomutt. "They must be in on this together."

   "We'll have to deal with Lowbrow, mayor. We know where his lair is, and it could be Angelique is there too."

    "Not to disagree with you, " said the mayor. "But I find it kind of hard to believe that a famed supermodel like Angelique would be in cahoots with Lowbrow, even though she's a criminal. Wouldn't a rich, beautiful, crook like her want something more…ah…highbrow….for herself?"

     "I think you're right mayor." Dominique purred. The mayor looked startled again to hear the human voice issuing from the cat, even though he already knew that Dominique could talk. "But the facts say different." 

    "Leave Lowbrow to us," mayor, said Blue Falcon, as the three again climbed into the Falcon Car. Just then the ground beneath he asphalt trembled mightily, as to heavy footfalls. 

_   "Yikes!_ What's that!" exclaimed Dynomutt. All three of them gazed in the direction of the footfalls. Mayor gaunt and the attendant crowd looked also. They were astonished to see what looked tom be a living breathing dinosaur—a huge allosaurus stomping through he concrete canyons of Big City. The monstrous lizard was west bound on Ninth Street, where it intersected with central. It passed through the intersection, then vanished behind the First Federal Back building. 

    "Follow that dinosaur!" shouted Blue Falcon. The falcon car zoomed after the towering lizard-beard. They curved onto Central, and trailed the monster. Crowds of citizens ran screaming from the path of the gigantic, scaly brute. When the Falcon Car got too close, the monster loomed over his right shoulder and hissed at them shrilly. 

    The Falcon Car elevated out of the beast's range. "We've got to subdue that beast." Blue falcon said, "Before he harms any people."

    "Er…I kinda hate to tell you this, B.F.," said Dynomutt. "But there's more than one of those dino-critters around."

    "Huh?" said Blue Falcon. He looked over his shoulder to see Dominique perched on the tail of the Falcon Car, hissing in rage. Behind them entering Ninth street came a horde of prehistorics. There was a bellowing, plate-backed monster they recognized from picture books as a stegosaurus, and a horned, frill-necked monster that was a triceratops. And behind them lumbered a towering prehistoric titan that was none other than the Brachiosaurus itself, the largest and heaviest monstrosity ever to tread the earth. 

   A terrible scream, like that of one hundred mighty eagles rebounded off the concrete canyon walls. The gazed up and beheld a gigantic bat-winged

Pterodactyl flapping its way among the skyscrapers, scanning the canyon floor in search of prey in the form of the hapless screaming crowds of humanity. 

And all the while, ancient trees and ferns kept pushing up through the quaking cement, growing skyward at an alarming rate, rapidly turning Big City into a emerald-gloomed jungle. 

    They watched helplessly as a stegosaur casually swatted a parked car with its enormous spiked tail, a mountain shattering force that sent the car crashing and its siren blaringing deafeningly. This agitated the dinosaurs further, and the triceratops speared the car in a terrific rush, its horns puncturing the car's steels frame as though it were tinfoil. The angry beast stomped it flat as a crushed Coke bottle in mad fury. 

      There was another scream from the pteradactyl—a predatory one. 

    They were horrified to see the aerial reptile engaged in a killing dive toward the street below. The crowds had already scurried out of reach, but one small human form, that of a child, had fallen in the street, and was apparently unable to get up. 

    And the monster was diving straight for her. 

    Blue Falcon gunned the engine of the car as they raced toward the rescue. But even as they closed in on the winged reptile and its intended prey, they knew they were slightly too distant to be of help. The pterodactyl would have snatched up the child in the next second before they could reach her. 

     "I'll save her, B.F.!" Dynomutt shouted heroically. 

     A lid beneath the cape of the bionic dog opened. Out poped a device like a crossbow. It fired a grappling hook up toward the flying dinosaur. Actually, it was a harpoon, and trailed an enormous length of steel cable. The grappling hook snared around the diving pterodactyl's bird-clawed feet in a flash, just as the reptile was extending those selfsame talons toward the child, who was staring up at the bat-winged apparition, an expression of dazed horror on her face. The pterodactyl thrashed its leathern wings mightily, but Dynomutt's cable held fast. It gave the child's mother just enough time to dash into the street, and snatch her up. 

     For in the next instant, Dynomutt was jerked out of the Falcon car. "I've got 'im, B.F., I've got 'im, I"v----"

    "Yes, he's got him alright." Blue falcon muttered, as his sidekick was jerked neatly from the car and was carried sailing through then canyon, swinging wildly on the cable. 

   "We've got to save him, B.F." said Dominique. 

   "I know. Hang on." They took off speeding toward the flying reptile, high had now gained in altitude. It was now soaring above the towering canyons of the city, winging its way. Toward some unknown destination. 

       "Watch it up there, ya prehistoric turkey!" Complained Dynomutt. "Ya almost made me hit the side of that there building."

     The pterosaur only screamed in answer. 

     "Who do ya think you are anyway, Turu the Terrible? Hey! B.F. 'ol Buddy! Get me down from here!"

      "Hang on, Dynomutt, we're coming.' 

He flew the Falcon closer, until they were positioned directly between Dynomutt and the Flying reptile. "With my falcon Blades, I'll have you out of there in a second." He removed on of the steel-cutting falcon blades from his belt, and prepared to slice the cable.

     But the pterodactyl suddenly swooped low, and with w tremendous, ear-rending screech, sent on of its twenty-foot wide wings crashing into the falcon car, sending it careening out of control. 

     Blue Falcon fell back against the seat, and Dominique nearly went skittering over the side. Blue Flacon's arm shot out to seize the magical cat by her extravagant tail, and pulled her inside. Dominique let out another yowled at having her tail pulled—something she ordinarily would not have liked in the least. But she was more than grateful to be back in side the Falcon Car. 

     Even though the car was now wildly out of control. She hooked her claws into the padded upholstery, as Blue falcon seized of the controls. They went zooming and dipping down through the skyscrapers, nearly capsizing once, before they came to a banging, sliding halt across the top of a downtown office building. 

   As the Falcon Car skidded to a halt, Blue Falcon and Dominique sank back in relief. But only for an instant. 

   Their next thought were of Dynomutt. They leaped out of the car, and gazed heavenward. There they caught sight of the enormous flying reptile, still bearing the struggling Dog Wonder further and further away. 

    Dominique leaped into Falcon's arms. "Dynomutt's gone," she murmured. "We'll never find him…."

    "We will, Dominique. Don't worry. I still know where Lowbrow's lair is."

     Dominique's little turned-up face gazed up at falcon in wonder. "You mean…that all might have been a ruse. That flying creep might have really been after Dynomutt in the first place."

    Blue Falcon nodded. "I think that's more than possible. Lowbrow wants revenge on both Dynomutt and myself."

    "And if Angelique is in this, she wants to get even with me and Dynomutt."

    "Right. So we'd best come up with a plan. "

    "And I just might have one, B.F." she purred silkily..

    "You do?" 

    "Let's get to the Museum. If we talk to the curator, I think he may be able to help us."

     "I do not understand what your plan is. But I suppose you know Angelique more than anyone. Let's go."

     Meanwhile, Dynomutt was sailing over the outskirts of Big City, almost in the suburbs. But even here, whatever infection as transforming Big City was well at work. As the Wonder Dog gazed below him, the land was undergoing an even more rapid transformation, as though the process-whatever it was—was accelerating at an alarming rate. A verible forest of Mesozoic trees was sprouting up everywhere, blanketing the entire city and countryside in green. Traffic had come to a standstill on the interstate; infact, the cars were now all abandoned. Jurassic monsters lumbered stomping and snorting through the jungled landscape below. Other flying reptiles soared on leathern wings above. And wasn't all . The land itself shook and trembled, as though in an earthquake. Tall buildings were rattled, and smaller ones demolished, as whole cross-sections of  terrains pushed themselves up, bearing colored layers of shale and sandstone. The very land itself was reforming into what Big City and the surrounding county had been like millions of years ago.  

    And as the astonished Dog Wonder watched, he saw where the dinosaurs and pterodactyls kept coming from. As the land convoluted and folding in upon itself, pushing up the layers of sedimentary rock, the fossilized remains of the beasts were pushed out of their earthy graves as well. The pterodactyl swooped in close, and Dynomutt had a clear view of the phenomena. As the Mesozoic bones were freed of the earth, their apparent age regressed, and the bones grew soft, and porous once more, threaded through with pulsing blood vessels. And as by magic muscular tissue appeared, knitting together over the ancient bones, binding them, lending the creatures form and solidity once again. The mammoth beasts rose to their feet and bellowed, as layers of skin, and finally encasing scaly or pebbled hide covered them. And they stomped off to munch on Mesozoic tree-ferns, or on those who munched on Mesozoic tree ferns. 

    Dynomutt could scarcely credit what his bionic eyes were telling him. If the fabled Beast-Stone, which Dominique's former partner had supposedly stolen, was capable of this, then its powers were awesome beyond belief. Even as he continued to gaze at the prehistoric panorama that was unfurling-literally-below him, he saw that land east of the city proper had already been transformed, and herds of brontosaurs, and curly-tusked mammoths were grazing below. "Wait till 'ol B.F. gets a load of this!" he muttered. 

    Then he noticed that the pterodactyl was bearing him toward a craggy pinnacle of rock . And it occurred to him that wherever the beast was bearing him, it wasn't Lowbrow's lair. And that meant 'ol B. F. and Dominique would have a hard time finding him. Well, one thing was certain—once they landed, he'd this 'ol buzzard a thing to remember him by with his automatic Dyno-boxer. 

     Meanwhile, Angelique LaSleeke and Lowbrow had both retired to the latter's secret lair. What neither Dynomutt nor Blue Falcon knew was it was a _new_ secret lair, located in what used to Cleveland Park, just outside Big City limits. It was nestled within an escarpment of age-old granite or glacial rock. There were a number of entrances to the hideout. The one Lowbrow and Angelique had used was near the based. There was also a stone staircase up to the top level where the trained pterodactyl was about to enter. The main room of Lowbrow's lair was furnished to resemble a rich estate, albeit one with stone-age trappings. Lowbrow had taken care to prepare this room especially for his esteemed quest.  

     The two were now seated across from one another on either side of a vast stone table. The table cloth was of leopard skin, napkins of pterodactyl leather. The skin of a saber-tooth tiger lay on the floor nearby, terrible fangs barred in drab imitation of ferocious life. An oil-lamp set between them on the table. Lowbrow was wearing an enormous black suit, specially made to accommodate his massive frame, with a matching tux and blue bow-tie. As for Angelique, the elegant supermodel was garbed in her customary finery. She held a long cigarette and holder, casually in one slender fingered hand, sporting elegant nails, polished and manicured. 

     Lowbrow's underlings—who doubled as his team of chefs on such occasions as this one—entered, bearing an enormous, earthenware plate. On it was a steaming slab of grilled Brontosaurus steak slathered in mastodon gravy. They between the two of them then left. 

   "Thank you." Said Lowbrow. He picked up a large gleaming steak knife and fork—these cutlery were of genuine silver, not stone, and began slicing the steak for the two of them. "Allow me to do the honors, my lady. I know my abode may not be precisely what a woman of your standing is used to, but I've made every attempt to please you. "

     Angelique glanced haughtily about the cave-like room. It wasn't quite certain if what showed through her eyes was admiration or contempt, but it was clear that never once did she look her primitive host squarely in his brutish face. 

   Nor did her omission escape Lowbrow. 

     A glowering expression crossed his anthropoid features. But it passed, as he sat back down. "Go on, eat. What are you waiting for. " He picked up his own small glass of expensive sherry in one massive fist, and raised it, as though encouraging his guest into a toast. Angleique left her own glass untouched. These were in small delicate glasses, and not stone as where most of the other furnishings. 

    Lowbrow set down his glass with more force than he intended. "What's wrong? We've conquered the city! I just made a call to the mayor. He's to deliver us six million in cash by tomorrow morning in front of the Newberry Monument. If you're still sore about not getting what's coming to you, well, you can stop."

    "Oh, really? And then you'll turn Big City back the way it was?"

    Lowbrow sneered evilly. "Well, maybe an eighth of the downtown area—in case we have to bargain some. Couldn't have them thinking I'm entirely untrustworthy could we. He smirked. But not the rest. I happen to like it this way, my dear. Everyone will have to adjust." But as soon as he said those words, Lowbrow knew they were chosen poorly indeed.

     Angelique frowned icily, her luscious ruby lips curved in a pouting expression. "Just what I thought!"

    "What's that supposed to mean?" her host demanded. 

    "Just what you think. I'm not going to be in charge of some rotting prehistoric jungle, a pathetic playground for apemen and dinosaurs! Having to share the spoils with you is bad enough, but—"

    Lowbrow fairly exploded. He raged volcanically out of his stone chair, to glare across the table at her, small, piggish eyes glaring redly. Angelique returned his gaze stonily, not flinching one jot. 

    "What do you mean?" he raged. "you'd still be rotting in your cell if it weren't for me!"

    "That's what you think, "Angelique replied coolly. "If the word 'thinking' can adequately describe whatever goes on beneath that slope-brow of yours! I already had a scheme to escape! You think those paltry guards hold h the greatest sorceress on earth forever? But that's not the point. You'll already get the money you want! As long as we work together, I get my share, and I'm not just talking about the six million! I want Big City back the way it was, or I'm out!" 

     She rose from her chair, and sauntered haughtily away, her curves swinging as she walked toward the tunnel that led to the outside. 

   "You won't leave till I say" snarled Lowbrow. "Come back here!"

    Angelique turned and shot him an icy look. "I don't for you, Lowbrow. Remember that. We're partners in this, remember? And by the way, don't you _ever _call me 'my dear', again! I'm not anyone's 'dear', let alone yours! If you set up this little dinner party to impress me, then I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

     For a terrible moment, Lowbrow's eyes smoldered with rage. But at last he said,  "All right! Fine, then! I don't need you! You've served your purpose! If you want out, then go!"

    Angelique shot him another icy glare then sauntered away again. As she id she said. "At least we understand each other. But you _will_ turn Big City back the way it was—if you know what's good for you." 

    "Are you threatening me, woman?" he growled. 

   Angelique returned his gaze, and looked about o retort hotly. 

   But at that moment a panel slid back in the ceiling, causing both of them to gaze skyward. 

     Through the opening the giant pterodactyl glided to the floor of the spacious chamber, in mighty thrashing of its membranous wings.  It released its prize, and with a metallic crash, Dynomutt tumbled to the floor. 

     The robotic canine shook his head to clear it. 'hey, rough landing!" he complained as the pterodactyl gave an annoyed squawk. "You could have at least set me down easier!" Then he looked at thecahmber. "Whoa! Well, Lowbrow! This must be your new hideout. And Angelique! We know you were in this. Dominique was sure of it!" 

    "Well, Dog-Wonder." Crooned Angelique, a note of icy sarcasm lacing her words. "How delightful of you to join us." Then to Lowbrow, in a voice that almost sounded seductive,: "Well, maybe I underestimated you, after all my primitive friend. I wanted Dynomutt, and now I have him. Good work."

   At that precise moment, Blue Falcon and Dominique were at Big City Museum, when Blue falcon received another call from the mayor. 

    The place was deserted, and the ancient, echoing halls seemed all the more spooky. Outside, the world was now bathed in emerald jungle-gloom. The roars of ancient reptiles, and screams of prehistoric birds shook the museum wall from the outside. 

   The phone was setting on the security guard's desk. Since no guard was on duty, Blue falcon picked it up. 

   "Blue Falcon? Is that you?"

    "Mayor? How 'd you know where to find us?"

    "Just a hunch. I saw the Falcon car heading for the museum, and that's where the robbery took place."

    "What's going on?"

     "Plenty, as you well know. But now there's something new. I can't quite describe it."

    "Try."

     "Well, it seems that the stolen Beast-Stone, or whatever it is that's turned Big City into a dinosaur den is having a strange kind of affect on some citizens."

   There was a strange note in the Mayor's voice, that Blue Falcon ignored. 

"What kind of affect?"

   "Hard to say. Some citizens have complained of hair sprouting on their bodies…."

     "Huh?"

      "And they're…sort of regressing in evolution is how I can beast put it."

   "What do you mean?"

    There's people starting to look like neatrethals. Only it makes them mentally deficient—not like what happened to Lowbrow himself. Anyway, people are being admitted to Big City Hospital in droves. But there doesn't seem to be anything we can do to help them! Why would Lowbrow want to do this! I already told him he'd have his money!"

    "I'm not sure he intended to," said Blue falcon. "that Beast-Stone may have some powers even Lowbrow didn't know about."

    "Well, anyway, we need your help, Blue Falcon! Find that felon as soon as you can, and stop this before its too late!" 

    Now more than ever, there was an odd note to the mayor's voice. "Mayor Gaunt?"

    "Hurry." The phone went dead. 

    Blue falcon realized what it was about the mayor's voice. It was sounding guttural…even starting to sound slurred and imbecilic. What ever was happening to Big City's populace must be happening to mayor himself!

    _But why am I not affected? _Radley thought.  He absently looked down at his hand.

   And saw it was being covered with hair.

   It was happening to him too. 

     "Blue Falcon!" cried Angelique "This way! I know we can find them…"

     Blue falcon caught up with her, and they headed through the amazed of gloomy corridors. The dead eyes of stuffed specimens stared out lifelessly at them through the shadows. "What are we looking for?" Blue Falcon noted that a strange, primitive note had crept into his own voice.  

    'The artifacts that gave Angelique and myself _our_ powers." They should be together in the special exhibit room. 

    At last, they rounded a corridor and stared in awe. 

   There in the marble-floored room beyond, both encased under thick glass, were a pulsing blue jewel, and green-jade statue of Bastet , Cat-God of the Ancient Egyptians. 

    Dominique sat down and looked up at Blue falcon. "there they are," she purred triumphantly. "The star of Atlantis, and the Jade manifestation of Bastet herself."

    Meanwhile, Dynomutt was having troubles of his own. He was at that moment suspended over a pit by a steel wire. Below him, in the pit was a fully-grown Tyrannosaurus Rex, hungrily snapping its awesome jaws. "Yeeooch!" thought Dog Wonder. He might be made of steel, but he harbored very little doubt that those prehistoric jaws were capable of crushing him like an aluminum can. 

   One the rim of the pit, enjoying the view from behind a steel guardrail, were Lowbrow and Angelique. 

   "There's more to you than you admit, my Neanderthal friend." Angelique murmured. "I couldn't just walk out on someone who could handle "Dog Wonder" like that."

    'So you're still in?"

    "For now. But beware--I wouldn't think about calling me dear, yet though."

    "As you wish" answered Lowbrow, eyes smoldering faintly. "And I will think about giving you at least half of Big City as your own."

    "You better." Angelique snapped. 

    "Well, let's go see our other member of the so-called Daring Duo is faring against our little plan."

   "Yes," agreed Angelique. "You're right. If I know the Falcon, he's already on his way to rescue that robotic moron sidekick of his even as we speak. And if know my former compatriot well enough—and I do—then she's with him."

    They went down the corridor and entered the main room—the chamber where Beast-Stone itself was postioned in a glass compartment of a machine that looked remarkably like an small electric power generator. This was am invention of Javier  Stonewall's. When the energy flowing through the electrodes was applied to the Beast-Stone the ancient magical energy was reactivated. Even now the machine was sending out invisible pulsation, like radio or television waves out across Big City. Lowbrow himself, thanks to the serum that made him what he was, was immune to the affects. Angelique appeared to be immune as well, perhaps because of her own magic. 

    Lowbrow smiled as he and his partner in crime entered the chamber. "Quite lovely, is it not?"

    "Quite."

    "Let's see what the mayor and that caped creep  are up to. " he walked to a control boards and switched on a nob. 

     A gigantic stone television screen crackled to life. It was so huge it took up nearly an entire wall of the chamber. 

   Lowbrow and Angelique watched. As expected, the local news had preempted all programming in the Big City area. The current scene was bizarre to say to least, a young news reporter talking in front of what seemed to be a city in the depths of some prehistoric jungle. Police and Ambulances blared and flashed in the background, as medics rushed people on gurneys, and police fought desperately to keep the masses under control. There was something strange about the young man's features. 

   At first, Angelique wasn't sure just what it was. Then it occurred to her that the man looked a bit like Lowbrow. The man's quaking voice filled the room

    "…and these are only a few of the frightened citizens who have begun showing symptoms of this disorder in the past 24 hours. Doctors have never seen any malady quite like it, but everyone seems certain there is some connection between these illnesses and what ever has turned Big City form a thriving urban metropilan area into a dismal jungle. As you can see, victims develop features similar to that of Neanderthal or cave men, sprout hair all over their bodies, and show signs that the brain may be degenerating into a primitive state. The mayor…"

    Angelique stepped back, her full-lipped mouth forming an O , sapphire yes going wide in horrified shock as the images unfolded. There was no way around it. Lowbrow had done this. She glanced at him, seeking an explanation. She was horrified to see that Lowbrow looked nearly as shocked as she was.

   "Can you change them back?" she asked frantically.

   "I'm…..not sure. I knew the Beast-Stone could turn big city into a jungle. I knew it could bring the flora and fauna of this region back to life. But this…disease…it must be some kind of side effect. I don't know….." 

   Fury filled Angelique. "You pathetic Piltdown moron! Do something!"

    Lowbrow glowered. "Watch your tongue woman! Of course I'll do something! But I don't know how to control—"

    Angelique gave a sudden scream of horror.

    "What?" he saw she was starring horridly at her own arm, along which course hairs had started to sprout. Maybe her magic had shielded her for time. But she was not entirely immune. Whatever had affected the citizens was starting on her as well. 

    The gaze she leveled at the primitive crime lord was hatred cold as ice. "You…..you…" she fumed. "I'll get even! _If it take me the rest of my life!"_

She whirled and stalked furiously out of the room. 

     Lowbrow stood staring dumbly after her for several moments. Then a rage of his own came over him—a primal rage. Roaring he pursued him. 

     Angelique was halfway down the tunnel when she heard the cave-man-scientist's roar of rage, and  turned and glanced behind her. And despite her own anger and horrified outrage, she felt a twinge of fear. The serum that had made Javier Stonewall what he was, had undoubtedly affected his mentality, if not his intellect. She was not certain what he was capable of. At first she considered using her magic on him. But then, she thought it would be better if she tried to escape to the outside first, and not waste any precious energy. 

     She fled up the tunnel. 

   But as she emerged into the sunlight, she sprang back with a sharp gasp. 

   Arrayed in front of the tunnel effectively barring her way, stood a trio of prehistoric titans. 

    A bellowing wooly mammoth, sporting curling tusks of creamy ivory, a spike-frilled Styracosaurus, and a roaring saber-toothed tiger. 

    She glanced behind her, to see Lowbrow come up the tunnel clutching the Beast-Stone in his massive fist, and grinning crookedly at her.

    He had summoned the beasts of course. Lowbrow was not a man who enjoyed being denied—especially by a woman. "Give up?" he snarled.

     It was time to use her magic after all, Angelique decided. 

    "Give up, you unsophisticated moron?" she said musically, her chin raised to her adversary." I think not!"

  She gave Lowbrow a wicked smile, and turned with arms raised. 

  Angelique uttered the syllables of an ancient incantation. 

     Lowbrow looked up stupidly. His eyes were able to discern a flicker of motion on the curving roof of the cave wall. It was a cave cricket, commonly found in limestone caverns throughout the U. S. But under the spell she was weaving it began to grow. Slowly at first, then rapidly, and horrifically. 

   Lowbrow stumbled back, his hulking frame smacking the wall as the form of a gigantic spider bat filled the tunnel. And then a second and a third. There were many cave crickets on the wall, and Angelique was determined to make use of all the one she needed.

   She pointed her slender arm and gave them a command in the archaic tongue, 

    The Spider-Bats scuttled forward obediently, chomping their metallic jaws, eyes glowing a ghastly yellow-green. The foremost Spider-Bat unfurled its metallic-ribbed wings and launched itself at the mammoth. 

   The huge, shaggy mammal trumpeted in fear and rage, but the beast held its ground, still bound to Lowbrow's command. As the magical attacker buried organic-steel fangs into the mammoth's trunk, the beast shook his mighty trunk terrifically hoping to dislodge the strange metal monster that had arisen out of thin air. The Spider-Bat scuttled on steel ledges over the mammoth's skull, and pressed its attack, ripping out sizable gouges of mammoth flesh. 

   The other two beasts met the charge of the remaining Spider-Bat's head-on. One of the magical beasts rammed headlong into the saber-cat, whose nine-inch fangs proved ineffectual, against this foe, at least. The Spider-Bat seized the huge feline in its gaping maw, and shook the life from it. 

   The other Spider-Bat attacked the dinosaur head-on. The reptile gored with his nose-horn denting the steel-fortified armor of his foe The Spider-bat shook with the impact, but battered his wings against the dinosaur, dazing it. The dinosaur bleated in terror, as the Angelique's creation sank its steel fangs into the vulnerable spot behind its spiky frill. The styracosaur sank into a welter of its own life-fluid. 

    The mammoth, too, though by far the largest and most formidable of Lowbrow's beast, was also fighting a losing battle. At as he trumpeted weakly, and sank under the slashing wings and teeth of its foe. 

      Angelique shot Lowbrow a smile of insufferable smugness. "I' think I'll be going now." She walked with catlike litheness around the puddles of gore, careful not to stain her high-heeled shoes. She climbed on top one of her Spider-Bats. "I'm going to find a way to stop you, even if that falcon, and the police can't."

    "Just try!" Lowbrow snarled. "So you think you've beaten me with your toy monsters? With the Beast-Stone, I'm capable of controlling any and all of those monsters out there! You won't escape."

    Angelique laughed. "And there's plenty more 'toy monsters' where these came from." 

   But inside, she wasn't nearly so smug. How could she deal with Lowbrow's plague if Lowbrow wasn't sure himself. She could send more Spider-bats to smash his machine, destroy the Beast-Stone itself if she had to. But what if that did no good? Her best hope, as much as she loathed to admit it, was to seek out Blue flacon and Dominique, and see if her former partner could find a way. It had been her that had given her own magic after all. But where to look….. 

   There was a zoom overhead. They looked up to see the Falcon Car cut across the sky.   

     As Blue Falcon, and Dominique neared the top of the crag that served as the lair of Lowbrow, they saw the entrance that the pterodactyl had used. The car zipped through and into a winding labyrinth of tunnels. "We've got to find Dynomutt." Blue Falcon said. 

    "I'll try to use my powers to try to locate where he might be." Dominique sent out her mental thought waves rippling through the many-chambered lair, searching for the thoughts of others. She detected some that were clearly produced by non-sentient animals, and a few that clearly belonged to Lowbrow's cronies. As they went deeper in to the depths of the lair, the thoughts became more clear, but still she sensed none that could have possibly belonged to Dynomutt. Then was they approached the center of the lair, her thought waves meshed with those of two others. One was clearly that of another non-sentient animal—a very large and hungry non-sentient animal. And the other was—

    "Dynomutt!" she cried aloud, whiskers quivering. "He's up there—that way! And he's in trouble!"

    "I hope you're right!" said Blue Falcon. He steered the Falcon car in the direction Dominique indicated. 

     They found themselves in the spacious chamber where Dynomutt was at this moment, dangling over a pit that held a huge and hungry dinosaur—a tyrannosaurus. The dinosaur was hungerly chomping his jaws."

    "I'm an android, you steroidified lizard!" the canine crime fighter was saying to the reptile below. "that means I'm metal! You don't like metal do you?"

    The dinosaur roared in answer. 

    "Well, maybe 'canineadroid' might be a better word in my case but—" he chanced to looked up to the soft squeal of anti-gravity generators, and saw Blue Falcon and Angelique hovering in the Falcon Car just above the pit. 

     "B. F. 'ol Buddy!" he exclaimed. "It's about time! Get me outa here!"

   "Hold on, Dynomutt!" said Blue Falcon. "We'll have you out of there with my falcon cable."

    "Wait!" said Dominique. "I think I can use my powers to save him! If I project enough mental energy to snap that cable!"

     "Hey, not so fast, Dominique!" said Dynomutt looking fearfully at the roaring dinosaur. "I could get hurt that way, if ya know what I mean!"

     "Don't worry!" said Dominique. "Use your bionic arms! Reach for the falcon car, and BF can pull you in while snap the cables!" 

     Dynomutt extended his bionic arms and gripped the side of the Falcon car near the left passenger seat. The steel cable still held him fast. But Dominique concentrated long and hard on it, sending out waves of mental energy until it snapped. 

   "Yeeow!" cried Dynomutt, as the Dinosaur's mighty jaws snapped shut a final time as he was hauled into he Falcon car. That was close. "Well thanks both of you."

    "Lowbrow did this to you, didn't he ?" Blue Falcon asked. 

    "You bet he did! And Dominique is right. Angelique's in on it too! They were both here!"

    "Do you know where they are now?" 

    "They went down that tunnel!" he pointed. 

    "Wait!" said Dominique. "We need to find the Beast-Stone first!"

    "Right. That's what Lowbrow's using to keep this spell, or whatever it is, on Big City!"

    "Hey, B.F." said Dynomutt. "Your voice! I think it's changing! You getting a speech impediment?"

   "Never mind that." Sad Blue Falcon. "We need to find that stone and return it to the museum—fast!"

    "I can find it with my powers." Said Dominique. "my own magic will react with the stone's magic like I can sense thought waves!" 

   "Then let's go!"

     Within a few minutes they had reached the chamber in which Lowbrow's machine was located. 

     "Crazy-looking machine, huh, Blue Falcon?"

      "Yeah." Said B. F. "It looks like some kind of transmission device. But I don't see the Beast-Stone." 

     "I don't understand it." Said Dominique. "There's a greater degree of magical energy in this room. The Beast-Stone certainly was here, if its not here now…"

    "Maybe its hidden some where!" Dynomutt suggested. 

    "We'll look." Said Blue Falcon. 

   But just then who should walk into the chamber but Lowbrow himself, greedily clutching the Beast-Stone in one massive fist. And at his side was Angelique. Behind them scuttered one of Angelique's sorcerous creations, a monstrous Spider-Bat. 

     "What did I tell you." Said Angelique. "they came right to our lair. And I see my own traitorous companion is with the."

     Dominique hissed and arched defiantly at the sight of her former partner in crime, the silver-white fur along her back going rigid. 

   Lowbrow raised the Beast-Stone. "You will not stop us, Daring Duo." he said. "I hold the beast stone. That machine channels the Stone's magic energy, transforming your beloved Big City into a prehistoric nightmare! And, you might as well know, I intend to keep it that way, after the Mayor delivers us that money. You are now all our prisoners, for with this stone I can summon any beast, ancient or modern, to do my bidding!"

    "Not me, you can't" hissed Angelique. "I am no longer a mere animal. My own magic counteracts that of your precious stone!" 

    "Perhaps." Said Lowbrow. "but what does that matter, when my magic will command an army of beasts to make certain you never leave! And if that's not enough, Angelique has at her own command legions of metallic monsters."

   At that, Angelique smiled cruelly, and raised her arm. The Spider-Bat scuttled forward at her command. 

    But then something unexpected happened, causing B. F. Dynomutt, and Dominique to gasp in shock. The Spider-Bat, lunged and struck. But not at them.

    It lunged and seized Lowbrow by the black suit he was still wearing, lifting his struggling form off the floor. But even his neadrethaloid strength of the master criminal could not free him from the Spider-bat's jaws. The metallic monster shook its captive, and the Beast-Stone tumbled to the floor, Angelique retrieved it. 

   Lowbrow roared and raged at Angelique's act of treason. "Angelique! These are our foes! Thorns in both of our sides. If you still want the city for yourself, let us take care of these two first!"

   "It's you, I'm taking care of first!" remarked Angelique coldly. "You still want to keep my beautiful city a jungle! Do you think, even for a moment, that I'm going to allow that? Besides, there's the little matter of this plague of yours! I'm sorry Lowbrow, but my own brains and beauty mean more to me than you ever will."

    Lowbrow let out a roar of primal fury, but Angelique only curled her full ruby lips at him. Then she turned her sapphire gaze to the others. 

    "Don't think I have forgotten about any of you, either." She warned. "I just need to find out how this stone talisman works, and why its turning Big City's citizens into Neanderthals. I see you are starting to show symptoms already, Blue Falcon."

   A plague that was turning Big City into cavemen?

    Dynomutt looked up at B. F. and saw that she was right. His pal was even starting to become slope-browed. 

    "The mayor is going to deliver us money anyhow, and given the circumstances, I think I'll take all of it." Angelique continued. "Too bad for my partner here." She nodded contemptuously at Lowbrow. 

    "I think you better give us that stone," said Blue Falcon. "I may be able to locate the how Lowbrow's machine works, and Dominique may be able to reverse the Stone's magic." He was really unsure of this, and looked questioningly down at the white Persian.

    Angelique laughed haughtily. "I realize that both of you might serve my advantage in reversing the Stone's affects. But I won't have you fixing things, only to go back to jail!" she raised her arm and chanted. At her command, another Spider-Bat grew from a cricket on the cave wall, and scuttled down toward them, going straight for Dynomutt, Blue falcon, and Dominique. It snapped its metallic jaws horrifically. 

    "Not to worry, B. F." said Dynomutt, "I'll take care of this nuisance!" Dynomutt snarled at the Spider-Bat, looking the monster straight in its hellishly green eyes. The back compartment flipped open, and a mechanical device popped out. The device fired a steel-enforced net, which unfurled over the Spider=Bat, which screeched in fury, thrashing its jonted, metallic legs. Its cries shook the chamber. But the net held fast. 

    "See Falcon buddy ? My Dyno-net took care of him!"

    "I'm not finished yet!" Angelique hissed. Again she pointed to the curved wall of the cave where it merged into the cavern's ceiling. There a small, green chameleon-like lizard was crawling. Under the witch's spell, it began to change, growing and morphing into a huge, stone lizard, with flaming molten eyes. It was three times the length of the average adult crocodile. The creature scuttled down the wall on what may have been adhesive pads, and then lumbered for Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. 

    Dynomutt was somewhat relieved. At least this creature wasn't as huge as formidable as the stone dinosaur Angelique had used before—this cave would not have been able to accommodate it.  But it was certainly large enough. 

      His compartment flipped open again. This time two miniature rockets—the "dyno-missles" popped up. Dynomutt fired first one, then the other at the encroaching stone monster. 

   The missiles exploded at full impact against the lizard-beast's hide, deafeningly in the chamber. But as the acrid smoke cleared, it was evident that the beast had not been injured. It continued to advance stealthily, stone-fanged jaws dripping some kind of corrosive acid. 

   Angelique laughed again, but Dynomutt was still unfazed. 

   "Okay, you asked fer it! Now it's time for the Dyno-stonecutter!" The bionic dog barred his chest. A small compartment under his large "D" emblem opened, and a whirring circular saw-blade, designed to cut through stone emerged. 

   But before he could assault the beast, Angelique's pet struck first. The stone lizard opened its gaping maw, and spewed forth a glowing, churning lava-like substance. The substance was not fired directly at them, but whooshed across the floor, then began to flow turgidly in their direction. 

    "Now none of you can escape!" hissed Angelique in triumph. 

    "We'll see about that!" retorted Dominique, blue eyes flashing. "Blue Falcon! Quick! Get the Jewel of Atlantis!"

    Radley pulled the blue jewel from under his cloak. He did not yet understand what powers it possessed, or what she wanted with it, but he handed it to Dominique. 

   The white cat clutched it, rather clumsily, in her two front paws. But the jewel had its desired affect. 

   It flashed blindingly blue-white, its searing luminance filling the chamber. The light seemed to flow out in waves, causing everyone in the chamber to shield his or her eyes. Before the brilliance of the jewel's magical light, the stone lizard and the Spider-bats screamed in agonized fury, and then dissolved. The stone melted into molten ore, and finally coalesced into a mound of solidified magma. The Spider-Bats melted into molten steel, then hardened and cooled, all the space of a few seconds. 

   And then the light cleared. 

   Angelique lowered her arm, and blinked, seeing what had happened to her creations. 

   "You forgot, Angelique," said Dominique," That I still have command over the Jewel of Atlantis, the talisman that is the source of your power, as well as over the Talisman of Bastet. We brought it here, so that I could utilize its power directly to defeat your minions."

    "Why you—" Angleique fumed. She started to mutter another incantation. But Dynomutt fired another cable from his chest compartment. It lassoed around her and held her fast. Blue Falcon placed a gag over the struggling woman's mouth to insure whatever spell she was reciting was never completed. "Don't worry, Angelique." He assured her. "We'll find a way to reverse the effects of Lowbrow's stone, with or with your help."

     "Nice going, Dog Wonder." Purred Dominique, rubbing up against Dynomutt. 

     "Hey, you weren't so bad yourself!" 

     "You forgot something, caped creeps!" said a guttural voice they all knew. They all looked in the direction of Lowbrow, who was now free after the demise of the Spider Bats. He was again clutching the Beast-Stone. It seemed that while Dynomutt had snared Angelique, he had not noticed that the beast-Stone had fallen to the floor, where Lowbrow had easily retrieved it.

    "Oops." He said.

    Lowbrow smiled horrifically at them. But then the stone in his gnarled hand began to glow with a curious cherry-red brilliance. It was growing hot as well, because Lowbrow suddenly released it with a snarl of pain. Quick as a flash of white-furred lightening, Dominique raced across the stone floor and swatted the Beast-Stone to where Blue falcon could retrieve it. Of course, the stone was now cool. 

   "You! You did this!" roared Lowbrow at Dominique.

   "That's right!" Dominique purred, licking her lips. 

    "And you'd beast tell us how to reverse the spell you put on Big City!" said Blue Falcon. 

    "You heard B. F!" said Dynomutt. "Tell us!"

       "I won't tell you!" growled Lowbrow. "But I'll make you give me back my stone, if it's the last thing I ever do!" he lumbered to the side of the cave, and retrieved one of his clubs. He shook it at them. "Give me the stone!" he roared. 

    "The Talisman of Bastet!" cried Dominique to Blue Falcon. "hold it up!

    "What—the cat-statue?"

   "Yes! Hold it up!"

     "What's gonna happen?" Dynomutt asked. 

     "You'll see." Dominique purred. 

     Blue Falcon retrieved the jade cat statue from the Falcon Car, and held it up. Just then, Lowbrow charged.  

     What happened then was totally unexpected. From out of the tunnels which led into the chamber on all sides of them poured forth a horde of cats. There were black cats, gray cats, brindled, striped, Persians, Manx, calicos, and many others of every color and shade. They poured into the chamber in an undulating, furry wave, the streams merging into one. And not just cats of small, domestic variety either. They were joined by the occasional lynx, ocelot and other diminutive wild felids as well larger ones like lions, jaguars and tigers. And to dynomutt's astonished eyes there were even a couple of giant saber-tooths which were undoubtedly members of Lowbrow's resurrected menagerie. 

     The feline torrent surged in upon Lowbrow, and attacked swarming up over hi  in a clawing, furry wave. The neandrethaloid criminal roared mightily. He lashed out with his club, trying to smash his way through the swarm of o meowering, hissing and spitting cats.  The feline horde pressed in on him, their collective talons taloned fury shredding his silk coat to ribbens. The hulking crime lord was now bare-chested, all his muscles standing out in primal fury as he fought of the mewling spitting horde attacking him. Some of the larger cats now joined the frat. The primitive fury of Lowbrow, now unleashed, was terrible to behold. Through sheer force, he was able to hold out against his attackers. Even the mighty saber-toothes were knocked asunder by his club. But the fury of the feline horde proved even more relentless, and at last Lowbrow sank to the cavern floor, his massive frame crisscrossed with scarlet lacerations. But the aim of the horde was not to kill or even injure him—merely to subdue him. Once this as accomplished, the cats became unnervingly calm, licked their paws and whiskers, and sauntered off about their business. 

     And to make a long story short, Dominique used her magic to reverse the affect of the Beast-Stone on Big City's populace. The stone was then returned to the museum, and Big City returned to normal. And needless to say, both Angelique and Lowbrow were incarcerated. 

   A week later, Radley Crowne, Dynomutt, and Dominique were having dinner at the Sumptuous Peacock restaurant.  "That was swell using that cat-thing to catch Lowbrow, Dominique." Said Dynomutt. Both he and Radley were dressed in their finest. 

     "I told you," said Dominique. "The Talisman of Bastet is what gave me my power in the first place. But I needed it with me to defeat Lowbrow."

    "But just where'd all those cats come from anyway?"

    "They'd been following us all the time." She answered. "When Blue falcon and I retrieved the idol from the museum, I used it to summon all the cats to Lowbrow's hideout, including the cats that were still at large from the zoo, and Lowbrow's own saber-tooths."

   "Pretty neat trick, Dominique. But I'm sure glad everything's back to normal 'round here."

    "Yes." Agreed Dominique. "But there's one more thing I wanted to tell you about Lowbrow that I discovered."

    "Er…what's that?"

    "Well, it's that pterodactyl of Lowbrow's that carried you off. It turned out Lowbrow hadn't revived it from fossilized tissue?"

    "I don't follow," said Radley. "Where else could it have come from."

   "It came from bones in the special vaults of the museum. Only they weren't fossils. They were under study because the pterodactyl bones had been recovered from a tarpit in the South American Amazon, only they weren't fossils. The scientist who found them said they couldn't have been more than a few years old. And I made certain the pterodactyl didn't revert either. They have him in quarentine at the zoo. And according the Lowbrow he didn't need the Beast-Stone to control him. It was as though the pterosaur knew how to obey commands. All Lowbrow had to do was give him some fish—his favorite food, and it would obey him."

     "Well, I'll be—" Dynomutt exclaimed." Shucks I didn't think of it at the time. But that must really have been Turu the Terrible after all!"

                                                         FIN

     
  


     
  



End file.
